The Seas being Rough
This Page you can put all kinds of awesome days of looting at sea!!! - This might help prevent spamming pages with only one story on a sea battle, but instead MORE ON ONE - EITC Taking Over It's hard to be a great Sailor & cannoneer. Although sometimes if you do have the skills, you can lead to big money, and a great crew happy. Today 11/25/11 Lord Maxamillion was at the helm and was keeping the Lord Jonathon Coalestons ship in terrific shape. Coaleston was showing off some really good cannons. Princess Emily was also learning how to be a great sailor like Maxamillion. Lord Admiral Sven Daggersteel, shows off his cannon skills, so we took over the seas. We got 16 Chests, 12 Royal Chests, 10 cargo crates, 2 Loot Chests, and 1 loot pouch. We were the scoundrel of the seas. We defeated the Tally-Ho, and all the Hunters we faced. Even though this was kind of training, we were killing EVERYTHING! Lord Johnny Goldtimbers was keeping us alive also by giving us a great cannon. " The Seas aren't rough, you don't win once in a while, you win all the time " - Lord Maxamillion A Challenge Another War with the Paradox, we had many people. We were crushing the Paradox, then i went afk for a while. I came back and we were losing. Then me and my fury, took the Paradox down to the LOCKER. Sven Daggersteel kept us in the game, and Johnny Coal, and Andrew Mallace was repairing like no man. The Paradox lost a final of 2143 - 812. What a battle. I'm like a God, with my cannon. Although I couldn't have done it mostly with my good friend at the helm Sven. " Fury Me, if you dare" - Lord Maxamillion TALLY-HO! Today 12/15/11 I got my Golden Rose upgraded. This day I was a scoundrel for sure. I looted with all kinds of friends. I eventually added up with 6 Rare Ship Materials, 42 Ship Materials, 7 Loot Skull chests, 32 Royal Chests, 9 Loot Chests, 2 Loot Pouches, and 7 Cargo Crates. PHEW! A day where plunder came from a big ship TALLY-HO! "Hells Bells, have rung, Maxamillion, has struct" - Unknown Protecting the Crown is the Prize Anothe War between The Infamous INFERNO, on the day of 12/16/11. It was very hard, with ship customization out, The Golden Rose was more powerful. Her golden sails, and rose emblem, shinning bright. The cannons were blowing fury, and raining thunder and fire & explosive. We crushed INFERNO, nothing changed but, confidence in England. The cannons were blowing by Princess Emily, Lord Jason, Jack Pistol, Lord Mallace, Lord Jonathon Goldtimbers, Lord Admiral Sven Daggersteel, and Lord Johnny Coaleston. Who was at the helm? The Famour-Sailor Lord Maxamillion of the East India Trading Company, keeping the Legendary Ship Golden Rose at bay. "HUZZAH!" - East India Trading Company Victory Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO